


$300 Gloves

by thatACDCchick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Glove Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatACDCchick/pseuds/thatACDCchick
Summary: During a dinner party, Shiro looks way too tempting in his suit and Keith decides to get a little naughty with him. Afterwards, Shiro takes it further once he and Keith retire to a private room.





	$300 Gloves

Inspired by  [ this ](https://twitter.com/disloyalpunk/status/1103700562925752320) tweet.

 

“Sh-Shiro… wait… are you sure about this?” Keith’s voice was shaky and breathless. Shivers running down his frame as his clothes were practically ripped from him and tossed aside haphazardly. Shiro himself was still dressed immaculately in a sharp-cut three piece suit. Shades of grey and blue perfectly blended to bring out the elder man’s eyes. Eyes that burned with desire as they looked down at Keith, practically fucking him without a single touch already. When Shiro  _ did  _ touch him, it made him tremble both in anticipation and because of the leather gloves the man wore. He wanted to feel the bare skin and metal he was accustomed to, but the more his lover touched him with the smooth, cool leather, the more he couldn’t say no.

 

“I’m very sure, baby,” Shiro whispered, voice a purr against Keith’s ear as those hands stroked over his back, waist and hips. Guiding him along towards the mirror in their hotel room like a charmer leading a snake. “You’ve been staring at me all night… and let’s not forget your foot under the table. So unless you wanna really tell me no and you’re serious about changing your mind….”

 

Keith’s breath stilled and red flared up in his face as he was reminded of the bold moves he’d made on Shiro during the dinner party. He’d been so entranced by how Shiro looked with his hair slicked back and rimless glasses perched on his face that he found himself sliding a foot from his shoe and seeking out Shiro’s crotch. At the time it had been satisfying to watch the man stiffen in surprise and cast a gaze over at Keith. But even more shocking had been how Shiro actually went along with it and pushed his hips forward into the touch. Luckily everyone had devolved into drinks, desserts and gossip around them so it had been relatively simple to keep rubbing and pressing into the steadily hardening bulge until finally, Shiro announced that he was retiring and offered to walk Keith up to his room.

 

That was when the elder shoved him inside and pinned him against the nearest wall to crash a hungry kiss to his mouth tasting of Devil’s Food cake and wine. A tangle of limbs and tongues soon followed until they arrived to where they were now. Keith barenaked against the cool glass of the mirror, skin feeling all too hot under lewd touches he’s only dreamed of before now and breath coming in husked huffs as he tried to wrangle his thoughts into a coherent order.

 

“I… I do want you, Shiro. I’ve wanted you for so long and--,” his voice broke off as a gloved hand found his cheek and thumb brushed over his lips. “God, I just want you to fuck me so bad right now. I’ll figure out how to say the rest later.” Lips opened against the leather-clad digit and tongue slipped out to draw it in. His head was a mess of lust and desire for this man, all he could think of doing was continuing where he’d left off at the dinner table.

 

“In that case….” A kiss crashed into his mouth, tongue replacing the thumb he’d been licking as hands moved down to his hips. Keith tried his best to keep up the kiss as those hands turned him around to face the mirror, but a whine left him as he was forced to break from the kiss. “Keep your hands on the mirror, Keith. Don’t you dare try to touch anything else. Got it?”

 

“Yes,” Keith gasped out as his palms instantly itched to reach back and touch the elder. As gloved hands slid over his skin, however, he found himself obeying if only to entice Shiro to keep going. 

 

His patience was well rewarded as two fingers came up to push into his mouth. He winced slightly at the taste of the leather, but licked the digits regardless. Coating them in his saliva before they pulled free dripping wet to drop back and find his hole. Keith moaned as one of the fingers slid into him; though there was some resistance to the muscles of his ass, the finger was soon buried all the way to the knuckle.

 

“C’mon, baby. Loosen up for daddy,” Shiro purred against his ear. 

 

It drew another moan from the younger, entrance twitching around the digit as the elder started fucking him with it. When the other hand came around to wrap around his hanging cock, squeezing and rubbing it between gloved fingers to bring him to full hardness. The heat generated helped relax him and even made Keith rock himself back against the finger fucking his hole. 

 

“Fuck… Shiro…,” Keith huffed as the hand rubbing his cock switched to jerking him instead. The textures of the leather made his fingers curl against the glass and head tilt back in ecstasy. “ _ Daddy _ .”

 

Though Shiro had used the word himself just moments before, it slipped out as an accident from the younger man. The surprise jolted him enough to make his eyes open so that he finally got a look at himself in the mirror. Shiro’s face, visible just over his shoulder, split into a grin as grey eyes locked onto indigo ones. When the second finger pressed into his hole, Keith’s lips trembled and knees shook as the movements switched from fucking to stretching him.

 

“Good boy. I’ve wondered for a long time what it’ll take to work up the courage to do this with you. Glad to find out it was just wine and chocolate cake that did the trick.”

 

“ _ Shiro _ !” The gasp came a mere second before his body jerked and cum spilled from the leaking tip of his dick to splash across the mirror and smear over Shiro’s glove. The hand continued to pump him, milking him dry though the fingers inside him didn’t stop their ministrations even as Shiro let go to bring the hand up in front of Keith’s face.

 

“You know, baby… these gloves were $300. Emporio Armani. And you just got cum all over one of them.” The man’s voice burned, the strict tone dripping with lust as Shiro brought the hand across Keith’s mouth and chin. 

 

With a whimper, Keith licked the hand clean. His mind far too gone in the heat of sex to think about what he was doing as he sucked on every finger and hips continued to press back instinctively against the digits inside his ass still stretching him. When they finally left him and slapped roughly across his ass, his whine cut off into a startled cry that formed the elder’s name. “ _ Shiro _ !”

 

Another slap was his answer followed by the hand in front of his mouth grabbing his jaw to keep him facing forward. “What happened to ‘ _ daddy _ ’, Keith? Don’t think I didn’t feel how much you enjoyed calling me that.” One more slap cracked across him and when his mouth opened in another pleasured moan, fingers slipped inside for him to lick at mindlessly as he was filled once more from behind. Three digits beginning to fuck him this time and with a jolt of surprise, he peered down in the mirror and saw precum already dripping from the swollen crown of his cock.

 

Shiro didn’t stop fingering him from both ends until Keith was fully shaking and barely able to keep on his feet. Only then did he free both holes and guide his trembling body back around so that his back braced against the mirror. 

 

“Daddy… c-can I touch you now? I… want to put my arms around you,” he panted as the elder’s hands stroked over his sore ass. Groping and massaging and making Keith realize just how big Shiro’s hands really were.

 

A smirk tugged Shiro’s lips from the request, obviously pleased that Keith was so into the roleplaying. “Yes, baby. You’ve made up for making a mess so I think you deserve a little reward now.” 

 

“Thank you so much, daddy,” Keith practically moaned as his arms came around the other’s neck.

 

“Don’t thank me yet, Keith… that’s not what the reward is,” Shiro chuckled softly before kissing the younger. 

 

Keith heard the clink of Shiro’s belt followed by the sound of his zipper lowering before he was suddenly being lifted off his feet and hips were coming forward to slot between his thighs. Gasping into the kiss, he felt the elder press something against his twitching hole and by the time he realized what it was, he was moaning around the hungry tongue in his mouth. Only now as he was being filled by the thick, hard cock did Keith realize why Shiro had spent so much time fingering him. There was still a little bit of resistance as the man reached much deeper than those digits ever could, but Keith didn’t pull or shy away. Instead he pushed his hips downward as much as he could with legs wrapping around Shiro’s hips until finally he was completely stuffed.

 

It hurt to be stretched this far, that much was true. But Keith has wanted this for so long that he didn’t care a single bit. Even rocking his hips against Shiro and giving a soft gasp as he felt areas being rubbed against that he’s never been able to reach with his own fingers or toys.

 

“God dammit… Keith…. Shit, you feel so good,” Shiro moaned out much to Keith’s surprise and soon the younger felt hips pushing up into him much like they did at the dinner table earlier. The thrusts were slow and shallow at first; the pace of their fucking slowing to a crawl as Shiro allowed the other man to adjust and get used to the feel of him. Soon however, Shiro was pulling out halfway and using his hands to drop Keith’s hips back down on his cock; drawing a pleasured cry from the younger each time.

 

Just as he was getting used to this rough pace and the sound of Keith’s moans were filling the room, however, Shiro suddenly came to a stop and legs moved around to kick his pants off completely. 

 

“Not enough… it’s not enough.”

 

Keith was just about to ask what Shiro was talking about when he felt himself being moved over to the writing desk included in the luxury room. Smooth glass suddenly turned into cool mahogany as he was laid down and those large hands grabbed his waist. Keith tried to keep his limbs wrapped around his lover, but when Shiro started to fuck him again indigo eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp against the desk’s top. Left to writhe and moan against the rough thrusts into his hole.

 

“F-Fuck! Daddy! Shiro!” He cried sweetly as his cock bounced between them. Rubbing against the front of Shiro’s suit when the man leaned forward to capture his mouth once more and claim it.

 

This was so much better than his fantasies and dreams over the years. They’d evolved from a simple teenage crush on the guy that gave him a second chance to craving to hold and kiss the man he’d rescued from quarantine and then finally desiring to be under that man as he moaned his name. He’d struggled for a long time with these fantasies; feeling guilty about them because of who they centered around. But now that they were actually here and he was being smothered in his scent, taste and touch, Keith didn’t regret a thing.

 

By the time Shiro came inside him, Keith had lost track of all time and spacial awareness. His world had shrunk down to just the hands holding him, the cock inside him and the mouth kissing him until finally he was being filled quite messily to the point he was pretty sure semen was dripping onto the carpet. Panting and shivering, he did his best to hang on as he was lifted from the desk and moved over to the bed. Head dropping onto Shiro’s shoulder as the elder man laid out a spare towel or blanket (Keith’s head was spinning too much to be sure) before finally pulling out from his ass.

 

When hands came to brush through the hair sticking to Keith’s face, he was pleasantly surprised to notice that it was a flesh and blood touch rather than the soft leather glove. Turning his face tiredly, he kissed the palm of that hand and turned over to curl up on his side until he was finally ready to open his eyes and look up at the face next to him. While Shiro had just been looming, erotic and dominating a few minutes ago, now he was back to looking like the sweet, caring man Keith had fallen in love with so long ago. 

 

“Are you okay, Keith?” He asked softly, hand still cupping the younger’s cheek and thumb brushing over the scar left from that fateful battle with Kuron.

 

With a sleepy smile, Keith gave a nod in reply. “We should-.” He paused to clear his throat when his voice came out hoarsely. “We should probably talk about this, huh?”

 

“We can wait until you feel up to it,” the elder chuckled with relief shining behind his glasses. 

 

A smile split the younger’s face as he crooked a finger to draw Shiro forward into a gentle kiss. Sliding his hand down the man’s chest, he paused when he came across a wet spot that had spread across Shiro’s stomach. Blinking, Keith looked down to see the drying stain on the front of the other male’s suit and felt his face heat up once more.

 

“I guess I should also apologize for that while we’re at it,” he said with a nervous chuckle.

 

Shiro looked down as well and gave his own small laugh. “You can if you want. I’m not too worried about it.”

 

Biting down, Keith chewed his bottom lip as fingers traced across the messy fabric. “How do you want me to apologize, then?”

 

The spark returned to grey eyes and those lips Keith loved more than anything quirked once more. “I have a few ideas for that.”


End file.
